


Kiwi

by Heliocat



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, Imagination, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Porn, Teasing, caught with pants down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliocat/pseuds/Heliocat
Summary: Eiji is left alone a lot, cooped up inside with very little to do. Bored one day, he watches a porno video that Bones left in the apartment. While watching, his mind wanders elsewhere...Song inspiration: 'Kiwi' - Maroon 5
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, to people who follow me for my fluffy, non-sexual Banana Fish fics... this isn't fluff. Just warning you now. If you're here for cuteness, snuggles and kisses, back away. Buuuuuut, if you want something a little rude, feel free to stick around. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED - DEAD DOVE!!!
> 
> Secondly, this is, very literally, my first time writing ANYTHING of this nature. I'm Ace, highly inexperienced, do not have a cock of my own to draw reference from, and am relying purely on things I have read in the past or researched. Completely threw my personal ‘Eiji is ace/demi’ headcanon to the wind here haha! I am essentially flexing some writer's muscles and trying something new to grow as an author. I'm a little embarrassed by it. Feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> Song inspiration was 'Kiwi' by Maroon5. It is easily one of the filthiest songs I know of. 
> 
> Thanks to MizukiPerry for egging me on into writing this - I hope it meets your high fujoshi standards!
> 
> I'm English, so British English has been used for spelling and grammar. Anything in italics are thoughts or Eiji's imagination, and anything <"like this"> is spoken Japanese.
> 
> Many thanks to Akimi Yoshida for creating Banana Fish - this is a work of fanfiction, so I own none of the intellectual property.

He was alone so often. Ash frequently left him in the apartment all day, returning late at night from… whatever it was he did all day. Eiji assumed he was making deals with other gangs, information gathering and sourcing resources for his campaign, but it was just as likely he was holed up in the library reading a book and enjoying his nerd paradise or something. He wouldn’t let Eiji out by himself, and the building was under watch constantly. Bones and Kong had been assigned to permanent ‘Eiji duty’, and could be found loitering within eyeline of the building entrance and the fire escapes. A couple of times a day they would call in on him, check he was still definitely there and hadn’t somehow snuck out (although how exactly he’d manage that was anyone’s guess. Was Ash expecting him to go onto the roof and vault between the buildings?) and ask if he needed anything so they could go and get it for him. The only places he could go, apart from the corridor, was to the small supermarket, more of a convenience store really, on the ground floor of the complex. Food there was expensive, but the clientele were usually well-to-do residents and, to his delight, they specialised in ‘gourmet’ foreign food and had a decent Japanese selection. He could at least buy miso, tofu, nori and soy sauce, as well as rice and fresh fish and vegetables, but things like natto, bonito and wakame required a specialist store. He tended to stock up on the rare occasion Ash and the gruesome twosome would allow him outside access.

He knew Ash had good reason for keeping him inside and hidden; it was for his own protection. He had proven on more than one occasion to be easy to kidnap. He wasn’t quite as naïve and trusting as he had been, but he knew his street senses were lacking compared to the others. Plus, Golzine recognised his face now, and Yut Lung had a personal vendetta against Eiji personally for no reason other than Eiji annoyed him by existing. They were acutely aware of his connection to Ash and they would not hesitate to use that against him. They were cowards; they knew going after Ash directly and hurting him would achieve nothing. His weakness was in the people he cared about. Most of his gang could look after themselves and Max now hid behind the safety of the press, but Eiji was an easy target when alone. He couldn’t fight, couldn’t shoot (and didn’t carry a gun anyway), didn’t know his way around New York as intimately as the natives did and, while he could be resourceful and persistent, he wasn’t especially smart, at least not to the level Ash was. He knew this better than anyone. 

So he stayed inside, like a good boy, doing domestic chores until the apartment positively gleamed, reading the same books and comics over and over until he practically knew them by rote. He tried watching daytime TV once, and vowed to never do it again; the overly happy presenters jabbering away in fast-paced optimistic English had made his head hurt. There was a VCR, but the only video they had was some old porn from the seventies that Bones had sourced from somewhere. He had watched it around here a couple of weeks ago with Kong, Alex, and a couple of the other gang kids because Ash’s digs were the only place they knew of with a video player. Eiji had gone elsewhere in the apartment and left them to it, but he could hear them laughing at the lewd moans through the drywall. Bones had then left it here, tucked down the side of the VCR so it wasn’t immediately obvious it was pornography unless you pulled it out.

He was so bored right now that even that porno was starting to look inviting. He had to admit he was curious and intrigued by it, kind-of wanted to see what all the fuss was about, although the decent, upstanding citizen half of his personality kept saying ‘no’. The logical half just reminded him he was a guy and it was normal for a young man of his age to be interested in things like this. He shouldn’t be ashamed by it, right?

He glanced at the wall clock. Kong and Bones usually called by in the early evening, and it was currently 3pm. He should have a good couple of hours before anyone disturbed him.

 _‘I haven’t done anything like this since leaving Japan…’_ he thought, as he moved the position of the box of tissues from the kitchen counter to the coffee table in front of the sofa. A rummage in the bathroom and he found the fancy body lotion Ash occasionally used. He wasn’t necessarily going to use the procured items, but he placed them both neatly together within arm’s reach. _‘Just in case…’_ he told himself.

He switched on the TV, flicking through to the channel connected to the VCR using the manual buttons. He fed the video into the slot, like feeding a hungry mouth that swallowed it greedily, and pressed play before retreating to the sofa. Bones had been kind enough to re-wind the tape, so it started from the beginning with some cheesy opening soundtrack with a funky beat, heavy bassline dominating, and a guitar going hard on the wah-wah pedal. A busty blonde lady in revealing lingerie answered the door in a sensual manner to a plumber who had ‘come to fix the boiler’. Eiji snorted loudly; the plumber had a moustache just like Ibe-san’s, and now he would NOT be able to take this thing seriously at all!

 _‘Oh, what naughty things is Ibe-san going to get up to?’_ he giggled.

Plumber-Ibe wasted no time in removing his shirt to reveal a chest carpeted in dark brown hair. He started to fix the boiler as he promised he would, but continually got distracted by the busty blonde, who was now rubbing against him and making innuendos about the size of his ‘tool’ as he tightened bolts with a comically oversized wrench. He grunted in a masculine fashion, returning with innuendo’s himself about how hard it was and how he liked to screw things with it. The woman made her way over to a bed, bent over to show off her perky bottom, and gave a demure ‘ah!’ when her bra ‘accidentally’ popped open and slipped off.

“Oh Sir, forgive me, I have flashed you with indecency! My apologies!”

“S’alright babe. Here, let me help you with that…”

Eiji sniggered as the funky music rose in tempo as Plumber-Ibe and the shameless woman fell in a tangle of limbs onto the bed.

“Oh dear! It appears I have fallen over!”

“Isn’t it terrible when that happens?”

“Very…”

They kissed sloppily, wet sound effects obviously overlaid on the soundtrack for extra effect. They got noisier as the actors got friskier, the sounds slicker and stickier. They never outright showed any genitals, but they did imply that coitus was about to happen in the script and by the ever-increasing howls of the actress.

“I’m gonna put it in now!” Plumber-Ibe exclaimed.

“Oh yes! Put it in me now!” the blonde whined lustily. “I want it deep inside!”

At that, Eiji completely lost it, devolving into peals of laughter, rolling around on the sofa and wiping away tears that rolled down his eyes.

_‘This is what Americans get off to? Oh, my days, that’s hilarious!’_

One thing was certain; the porno was doing the exact opposite of turning him on.

_‘I don’t really know what I expected, but it certainly wasn’t this!’_

He lay on the sofa, eyes closed, listening to the soundtrack in the background. They seemed to have done away with script now, and it was almost entirely overly-exaggerated moaning.

 _‘She moans like a whore…_ ’ Eiji thought, not that he knew what a whore moaned like. _‘I wonder if Ash used to moan like that…? I wonder if he still does…?’_

That thought brought a pleasant heat to his crotch. He fidgeted his legs slightly, listening to the woman’s cries of passion, overlaying them in his mind with Ash’s deep voice instead. A slight feeling of shame crept into the back of his mind, and he felt guilty imagining Ash in those situations, but a rush of hormones soon blanketed it with a deep sensation of need. He kept his eyes closed as he undid the fly of his jeans and slowly slid a hand down into his underpants.

_‘”Eiji…” he said in that velvety voice of his. He’d just come from the shower, topless in a pair of ripped jeans that hung low on his hips, the waistband of a pair of briefs sticking tantalisingly above the belt. He was still slightly damp, skin glistening where he hadn’t quite dried off properly, hair slick against his head. He approached him slowly, swaying like a model on a catwalk, emerald eyes intense and honed in upon him. Soft hands with long fingers caressed his face, carded through his hair with a gentle tenderness as he brought his angelic face ever closer. Their lips smashed together, Ash fully taking control as he pushed forwards with a wanton neediness, a low growl vibrating deep in his throat…’_

He grasped his penis firmly in his hand, feeling it rising to attention against his palm, hot and stiffening from the rush of blood. He started to rub up and down slowly.

_‘Ash had pushed him down onto the bed, was fighting with him orally for dominance and Eiji was letting him win. He kissed with a wild fierceness, gently biting at his lower lip in a way that sent shivers down his spine, probing into his mouth with his tongue and continuing to purr in a feral way, like a cat…’_

Eiji fumbled with his free hand, patting the table and knocking over the bottle of body lotion. He swiped around blindly until he found it again, grabbing it clumsily and flicking the lid open with his thumb. He briefly released himself, whining slightly as the source of pleasure exited his pants. He squirted some of the lotion onto his fingers, smearing it around, lubing them up to remove friction and provide an easier glide. In the background, the porno continued to play, the actors getting into their stride as they wrestled upon the velour spread. He dropped the bottle on the floor when he was done and thrust his now-slippery hand back into his undergarments to resume stroking himself.

_‘Ash was grinding against his raised knees, an obvious bulge in his pants being rubbed up and down the inside of his lower thighs through the denim as he dry-humped. Eiji raised his hands to caress his chest softly, fingers dancing across peach-soft skin, tracing lines along his ribs. Ash quivered, his touch eliciting soft, whimpering gasps from him. He found a nipple, soft and erect, circled it lightly with a fingernail. Ash moaned, breaking off the kiss, his arms fighting to keep him upright. Eiji took advantage of the moment, flipping them both over so he was now on top…’_

His pants felt uncomfortably tight, his erection now straining against the cotton as he pumped more aggressively with his hand. Panting, he raised his hips up slightly underneath him, pulling his jeans and briefs down with his free hand, exposing himself to the elements, sighing contentedly at the freedom it offered him.

_‘Now in control of the situation, Eiji peppered Ash’s neck with soft feather kisses, latching onto his collarbone and sucking gently, his hands exploring while Ash writhed under him, flushed and tense, clawing at his shoulders. He tickled sensuously at different areas, seeking out those pleasure points that had him shuddering, teasing him, playing him like a fiddle, scratching him delicately with his nails and running his fingertips lightly up and down every delectable inch of him…’_

He lightly teased his own frenulum with a nail, shuddering, circling a finger around the head softly, stimulating it, gently rolling his sensitive foreskin up and down.

_‘He moved southward with his tongue, licking Ash, delighting in his delicious taste. He paused a while to nibble playfully on one of his nipples as he made his way slowly towards his hips, earning himself a hearty, juddering gasp of pleasure from the beautiful man as he brushed his teeth against the deep pink nub…’_

He stroked his fingertips up the underside of his shaft from the base to the glans, mewling lewdly, mirroring some of the false sounds the woman on the screen in front of him was emitting. Precum leaked from the tip, sticky and warm, mingling with the oily lotion already slicked thickly along his length.

_‘Hands fumbling, he unzipped Ash from the confines of his denim prison, pushing the fabric down his legs, the designer briefs following alongside. Curly blonde pubic hair greeted him, circling a circumcised penis like a celestial halo. Ash was panting heavily, already hard as a rock, member reaching out to him desperately as if to say ‘take me’. But all people ever did with Ash was take… Eiji wanted to give…’_

“Ashu…” he gasped, accent heavy in his libidinous passion. He bucked his hips up slightly into his own cupped hand, his body heated and coated in a light sweat, his shirt sticking to his back. The porn on the TV played on, all but ignored as his own imagination fuelled his desires.

_‘He opened his mouth and lowered himself slowly onto Ash, taking his full length into the warm-wetness of his mouth, soft pubes tickling his nose, gently closing his lips around it and, sucking lightly, drawing himself up and down, tongue moulding itself to the shaft as he simultaneously pressed his tastebuds against and around the shuddering organ, slurping hungrily. He pulled himself up and off the cock with a vulgar pop, saliva drooling from his mouth and down his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his hand. Ash groaned throatily, head thrown back on the pillow, hands roughly grabbing at the bedspread, fisting handfuls of linen as Eiji slowly but surely wrecked him…’_

He ignored his cock for a moment, spending time to show love to other erogenous zones. He reached under and behind his balls and pressed in on himself, pushing up on the perineum with his middle finger as he squirmed in delight, hitting his external P-spot with perfect aim. He chased the finger steadily forward following the scrotal seam with a light pressure, teasing himself, whimpering like a wounded animal.

_‘He swirled his tongue around the head of Ash’s penis, lapping at the pre-ejaculate like a horny dog, teasing the slit and delighting in the obscene sounds Ash was making, intermingled with him huskily calling out his name in desperate tones…’_

He was close now, his whole body tense, toes curling. He returned to his penis, no longer teasing, wanting release. He grit his teeth, whining as he sped up his ministrations.

_‘”Eiji… Oh God, Eiji… I’m… I’m…”’_

“Eiji?!”

<”SHIT!”> he swore loudly in Japanese. In panicked shock, he came into his hand with a suddenness that surprised even him, jerking violently and eyes flying open to find Ash standing over him with an expression somewhere between bemused and amused on his face, brows slightly furrowed, slight smirk quirking his lips.

_‘Is it possible for the bottom to fall out of the world? Because I think it just did.’_

“So, this is what you do all day while I’m out?” he said wryly, eyes flicking to the porno, credits beginning to roll on the TV, and then back to Eiji, who was scrambling to simultaneously cover himself up and grab a tissue to clean up the mess, failing at both tasks. He nearly fell off the couch with his flailing, his limbs suddenly refusing to co-operate with his scrambled brain.

“No!” he insisted, face blushing a furious crimson.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Ash responded.

“I… I do not! This was… this first time since leave Japan!” he insisted, wiping himself off with a fistful of hastily grabbed Kleenex.

“Riiiiiiight. And the Pope’s not a catholic.”

“It not lie!”

“Eiji, you are a guy,” Ash shrugged. “As a guy, I know that _this_ kinda thing can be enjoyable.” He gestured to the porno.

“You no believe me…” Eiji murmured. He stood up so he could pull his trousers back up easier.

“It’s probably my fault for just walking into the very apartment where I live and which I brought without knocking first. You likely thought you had the place to yourself for the rest of the afternoon… Perfect time to relieve a little tension… Have a bit of self-care…” He mimed wanking with one of his hands, waving it up and down in the internationally understood sign language for male me-time.

Eiji groaned in deep embarrassment, hiding his face and turning away from Ash, muttering in indecipherable, bashful Japanese. His only saving grace was that Ash thought he was masturbating to porn, and not to kinky thoughts of… well, of Ash.

“Of all the things I expected to see upon arriving home early, I can honestly say that was the last thing I thought would be waiting for me!”

“Ah! Ash…” Eiji murmured into his hands, deeply shamed. <”I’m sorry…”>

Ash laughed at his friend’s obvious discomfort. He could have strung out the punishing embarrassment for longer, but it looked to him like Eiji might just melt into a puddle if he continued teasing him. Already he seemed to be praying to whatever Gods would listen for the floor to open up and claim him. “Eiji, seriously, it’s okay! I don’t care!” he reassured him. “I’m more disappointed that you’re getting off to this cheesy filth when there is far higher quality pornographic material available out there.”

“It no happen again!” Eiji insisted. “Promise! This first and only time!”

“Mmm hmm,” Ash responded, smirking.

“I… I need shower,” Eiji muttered, finding a way out of continuing the conversation. He’d probably avoid Ash for a day or two as well.

“I bet you do,” Ash said, taking a seat on the couch and crossing his legs. He watched Eiji slink away with his tail between his legs, chuckling at how adorable he was when mortified. He’d been a little surprised when he’d walked in on him with his pants down, back arched as he furiously jerked off, moaning quietly to a porno, but… his O-face had been way too cute.

 _‘I wonder,’_ Ash thought curiously, _‘If he would make that same face for me…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Porn-stache Ibe with his Hawaiian shirts will always be my one true I-bae!  
> (Sorry anime!)


End file.
